We'll all be Labradors!
by drabblemethis
Summary: Archie should probably get a new dog.


Title: "…say, that's an idea!" -_101 Dalmatians_  
Pairing: Red Beauty (Ruby/Belle), Ruby/Pongo bromance  
Rating: PG  
Summary: _Archie should probably get a new_ dog.  
Notes: Man, I haven't written in forever. Hopefully I'm not too rusty. Title from the film 101 Dalmatians. Comments/Criticisms welcome, as are prompts.

* * *

Belle had always known that Ruby was a dog-person. It wasn't just because of the wolf thing. It was the way she stared suspiciously at cats ("_Cats are _evil_, Belle! Yes, even kittens! They hiss and puff up and it's weird and unholy and we are never ever getting one. Ever.")_, her fixation on all things canine, and the way she and Pongo were the best of buddies. Sometimes, Belle wondered if she should just get Archie a new dog. After the whole Cora incident, Pongo's affections seemed to be equally (hesitantly) divided between Dr. Hopper and Red. It probably had to do with the amount of time they spent together as the good doctor was recovering from his brush with the ultimate wicked witch, with Ruby allowing him to join her during her moonlight runs through the town. He probably felt like such a cool kid, hanging out with the biggest and baddest troublemaker on the block.

Not that Belle didn't love that part of her girlfriend, mind you. She too was more of a dog person, and she _adored_ Pongo. Perhaps she _should_ just get Archie a new dog, and they could keep the spotty dalmatian. After all, they wouldn't be able to break apart Red and Pongo's little bromance, so why bother trying?

When Ruby was in her wolf form, she and Pongo shared many characteristics. Both were capable of the same guilty look, had a particular affinity for bacon, and romped in puddles as enthusiastically as the other. Belle was pretty sure her girlfriend was a bad influence on Archie's dog. Archie would deny this fact, but she had caught him glaring balefully at her decidedly wolfish companion when they'd walked a muddy Pongo home at some point or another. Sometimes, the two of them had slumber parties. When both turned pleading puppy eyes upon Belle and Archie in turn, they couldn't really say _"No you may not have a sleepover"_, could they? Pongo already visibly sulked when Archie demanded he go home with him. It was like when two children had decided that they were the best of friends, and wanted to live with the other for forever. It equally amused and exasperated their respective parents.

One day after work, Belle had come home to a completely naked Ruby standing in front of their fan, a blissful look on her face while Pongo sat by her side, mouth open and tongue lolling in a grin. If it were summer, maybe that would have been a slightly acceptable, but it was fall, and the days were getting colder rather rapidly. Belle had even needed to wear her beanie out today (or, well, Ruby had put it over her head this morning to protect her "cute little ears from the big bad cold" before sending her off with a pat on the butt and a kiss). The same woman who had been so concerned for Belle's ears was now standing in the middle of their living room, freezing her (_ahem, excuse her language_) tits off. Belle could tell. She had eyes. Granted, she had gotten a little distracted at first, but that didn't stop her from spluttering out a "_Red_! What do you think you're doing? You must be freezing!"

(Nevermind that Pongo was having a lovely view of all of her bits- what if Emma needed to do that seeing-through-Pongo's-memories thing again!?)

Ruby stared at her with a completely serious expression before saying, "We like feeling the breeze running through our fur." And, before Belle could come up with any kind of response, Ruby continued on, "I think our home should be a naked zone. Pongo agrees with me."

Belle had every intention of saying no, but Ruby was _very _convincing, damn her.

(She did remember to have Red leave Pongo in the living room when they went to the bedroom. There were just some things she refused to allow. A doggy voyeur was one of them.)

Wolf!Ruby liked when Belle rubbed behind her ears. Sometimes, she'd lope over and nudge at Belle's hand, much like Pongo did. That was to be expected. Belle had never had a dog of her own, but she had had a horse. Wolves and horses weren't too different. Maybe. Both liked their ears and muzzles petted, and both liked being talked at. Humans, however, were different. Apparently. However, completely by accident, Belle found out that human!Ruby also had a thing for getting her ears scratched.

One day, when Ruby was stretched out on their couch dozing with her head in Belle's lap (and Pongo sleeping at her feet), Belle had absently run a fingertip over the curves of her girlfriend's ear. After a while, she noticed that one of Ruby's legs twitched every time she did so. Barely holding back a chuckle, Belle had repeated the motion a little harder, prompting a sleeping Ruby to let out a pleased groan, toes wiggling in delight. Alas, Ruby hadn't believed her when Belle shared her findings, thus forcing Belle to prove it by tackling Ruby to the floor and tickling behind her ears.

Pongo thought it was a marvellous game and knocked over a lamp. But that was okay, because Rumplestiltskin had spelled against it breaking. He'd given it to them with a small smile and a slight wink at their housewarming party. At the time, she hadn't understood the need for an unbreakable lamp- but now, she was ever thankful.

The game ended with Belle getting tickled mercilessly, but she figured it was a small price to pay. Ruby's _face_ when Belle teasingly ran her nails down her girlfriend's abdomen, and the way her legs thumped against the floor rhythmically was totally worth this tickle torture. Maybe she had gone a bit too far when she'd enthusiastically told, and then shown, Red that Pongo did the exact same thing when she rubbed his belly.

"Red," Belle started after they had settled back down somewhat, "Do you think we should get a puppy?"

Not bothering to lift her head, Ruby rubbed noses with Pongo as she replied, "No- unless you want one? I mean, we have Pongo." Sad dog's tail thumped lazily against the floor in agreement. Puppies were hard work, and they weren't potty trained. Who wanted _that_?

"Yeah, but he isn't technically-" Belle stopped herself when it became apparent that neither of them were listening to her any longer, choosing instead to romp across the living room before crashing into the couch, quietly giggling/wuffing at a private joke between them.

Yes, it was probably best if they got Archie a new dog. Belle gave it another few months before Pongo absolutely refused to go home with Archie, ever.

* * *

Read and review!


End file.
